peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muddy Puddle Jumping/Transcript
Transcript pans on Peppa's house in the rain. appears and Peppa announces it. and Peppa are shown looking out of the window with sad faces. switches to George and Peppa inside of the house, looking out of the window. Narrator: It is raining today, so Peppa and George cannot play outside. appears. and Peppa smile. Peppa: *snort* "Daddy! It's stopped raining! Can we go out to play?" Daddy Pig: "Haha! Alright. Run along you two". and Peppa both snort in excitement and run outside laughing. zooms in on Peppa's feet stamping in the mud. zooms out on Peppa. Narrator: "Peppa loves jumping in muddy puddles!" Peppa: *Snort* " I love muddy puddles!" begins laughing, while jumping in the mud. Switching directions occasionally. Pig's voice can be heard off-screen. Mummy Pig: "Peppa!" Pig can now be seen on screen walking towards Peppa. "If you jump in muddy puddles, you must wear your boots." Peppa: "Sorry Mummy." walks out of the mud, takes off her shoes and puts on her yellow boots in the feet camera. begins jumping in the puddle again once more ,laughing. can be heard off screen laughing as well. Narrator: "George likes to jump in muddy puddles too!" jumps in the muddy puddle twice and snorts Peppa: "George! If you jump in muddly puddles, you must wear your boots. " looks down below and wanders off looks at George who is now off-screen re-assuringly smiles when she sees George running back with his red boots on. jumps in the muddy puddle again and they both laugh. Peppa: "George, let's find some more puddles." and George begin jumping in a multitude of muddy puddles,both laughing Narrator: "Peppa and George are having a lot of fun!" approaches another muddy puddle "Peppa has found a little puddle." "George has found a big puddle" begins jumping in a big puddle and George jump in each respective puddle simultaneously. and George try to catch their breath laughs briefly zooms in on Peppa's body points right Peppa: "Look George! There's a really big puddle." and Peppa move over to the puddle hops up and down excitedly Narrator: "George wants to jump in the big puddle first. " leaps in, but Peppa abruptly catches him in the air Peppa: "Stop George! starts flailing around, trying to escape from Peppa's grasp. Peppa: "I must check to see if it's safe for you." puts George down before jumping into the puddle herself. Mud gets all over George. Peppa: "Good, it is safe!" cries Peppa: "Sorry George, it is only mud." begins to laugh before jumping into the puddle, splashing Peppa Peppa and George begin to laugh and splash each other with mud. Narrator: Peppa and George love jumping in muddy puddles. zooms in to Peppa and George, showing that they're becoming dirty. zooms out. Peppa: Come on George, let's go and show Daddy! and George get up and runs out of the camera switches to the outside of Peppa's house and George go in switches to Daddy Pig Daddy Pig: *snort* Goodness me! Peppa Pig: Daddy daddy! Guess what we've been doing! is jumping while talking. Daddy Pig: Let me think... Have you been watching television? Peppa: No, no, daddy. Daddy Pig: Have you just had a bath? and George laughs Peppa: No, no! Daddy Pig: I know! You've been jumping in muddy puddles! Peppa Pig: Yes, yes, daddy! We've been jumping in muddy puddles! and George jumps Daddy Pig: Ho. Ho. And look at the mess you're in. Peppa Pig: Oooh... Daddy Pig: Oh, well, it's only mud. Daddy Pig: Let's clean up quickly before Mummy sees the mess. Peppa Pig: Daddy, when we've cleaned up, will you and Mummy come and play, too? Daddy Pig: Yes, we can all play in the garden. Narrator: Peppa and George are wearing their boots. Narrator: Mummy and Daddy are wearing their boots. Narrator: Peppa loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles. Narrator: Everyone loves jumping up and down in muddy puddles. Mummy Pig: Oh, Daddy Pig, look at the mess you're in. Peppa Pig: It's only mud. (Everyone falls and laughs in the mud) Credits Category:Fanon Category:Transcripts